


Lockscreen fun

by Parker_Writes_WE



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mention of smut, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Writes_WE/pseuds/Parker_Writes_WE
Summary: Wynonna has the habit of changing Nicole’s lockscreen background to the most random pictures. One time, Wynonna stops herself as she discovers the most recent picture... fluff ensues.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Lockscreen fun

“Wynonna Earp! Where are you?!”

Wynonna tried to keep a straight face as she leaned into the doorway of the kitchen in the Homestead, where her girlfriend was currently sitting at the table, her phone in hand. The brunette knew _exactly_ why she’d been called into the room by the redhead, but she tried playing innocent.

“Yes, baby?”

“Do you mind explaining me why my lockscreen has a picture of a close up of your nose?”

Nicole was _not_ amused. Wynonna had done this thing a few times already. She’d leave her phone downstairs for the night, not wanting to be distracted when spending the night with her girlfriend, and wake up the next morning to find her lockscreen changed to something weird.

“I really do _not_ know how that happened, Haught. _Nooo_ idea,” Wynonna tried to keep her voice even, but she couldn’t stop the giggle escaping from her lips.

Nicole knew this was her girlfriend’s doing, the giggle gave it away even more than her fake innocent voice had earlier.

“So you _didn’t_ sneak out of bed to come down here, grab my phone and taking that picture before making it my lockscreen? No?” Nicole had gotten up from where she was sitting, slowly approaching Wynonna. The brunette was still standing in the doorway, trying to keep the grin from tugging at her lips, but failing.

“Nope.”

“So what, a leprechaun came in during the night and did this?”

“Must be, yeah.” Wynonna felt Nicole’s hands slide their way onto her hips, gently moving her until she was pressed against the doorframe she was previously leaning against. A light gasp escaped her lips. The redhead leaned in, incredibly close to her face, their lips barely an inch from each other’s.

“Well then, guess I’ll have to thank the leprechaun instead of you for making me laugh,” Nicole whispered with a low, raspy voice before pulling back completely, a smirk on her face. She loved how she could turn the older woman into a hot mess with just a few words. Wynonna’s eyes blinked slowly, still processing what had just happened.

“Wait- what?” Wynonna had to take a double take. 

“Well, I’d like to thank this leprechaun for putting a smile on my face. I mean, I couldn’t stop laughing for a good minute; anyone who can do that deserves whatever their heart desires.”

Wynonna knew what she desired most: Nicole. And she wanted her; right now.

“No, no, I did it!” Wynonna tried to grab hold of Nicole’s hand, but the redhead pulled it away to take her phone out of her back pocket to show her the lockscreen again.

“But… I thought you said a leprechaun did this? Didn’t you just tell me that?” Nicole’s voice was innocent, but she knew she’d won this game. The brunette had just confessed her mischief, and that was exactly what she wanted.

“No! I did it! Leprechauns don’t exist! I did it!”

Wynonna wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and played with the hair between her fingers, trying to pull her in for a kiss. Nicole tried to resist the enticing lips before her, but the smirk on her own was clear.

“Well then… if it _was_ you, I guess that means you deserve to get what your heart desires, doesn’t it? And I think I know what it is…” Nicole murmured before she leaned down for a passionate kiss. She never broke the kiss, smoothly pushing her phone into her back pocket of her jeans before wrapping both arms around Wynonna’s hips and lifting her up. The brunette complied, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend’s hips and holding onto her shoulders. The redhead slid her hands down until they were resting on Wynonna’s top shelf ass, squeezing over and over again as they made their way upstairs and into Wynonna’s bedroom.

Wynonna really did get what her heart desired that day.

**_A few weeks later_ **

Wynonna woke up early; her girlfriend’s naked body pressed against her own and her arm wrapped around her waist. The redhead was sleeping soundly, her calm and easy breathing almost lulling the brunette back to sleep. But before she could, she reminded herself of the plan she had in mind. It wouldn’t be the first time Wynonna would sneak downstairs to change her girlfriend’s lockscreen picture, but every time it resulted in a passionate few hours between the sheets with Nicole.

Without waking the redhead, Wynonna slowly slid out of their bed and looked around until she found Nicole’s flannel on the ground in front of the bed. She loved wearing her girlfriend’s clothes, especially in the morning. They did always smell like vanilla, a scent Wynonna always associated with Nicole. She slid her arms into the sleeves and wrapped it around her before sneaking out the room. The brunette looked back towards the bed and saw her beautiful girlfriend still asleep, hugging the pillow Wynonna had used close to her chest in the brunette’s absence.

Wynonna loved Nicole Haught a lot, that was sure.

The door clicked shut behind her gently as Wynonna tip-toed her way down the homestead stairs. Nicole’s phone was still on the coffee table where she’d left it last night. The redhead always did that, she hated having that distraction when they were spending the night together. It provided the perfect opportunity for Wynonna though.

The sun was peaking through the curtains as Wynonna sat down on the couch and took the phone in one hand. Nicole had never hidden her passcode from her girlfriend. She had even offered to add Wynonna’s fingerprint as a way to unlock it. The brunette had been incredibly moved by the gesture.

Wynonna hit the power button, ready to unlock the phone and take some ridiculous pictures to have as a background, but stopped when she saw the current background on Nicole’s phone. She hadn’t even known that the redhead had taken that picture. The screen went black again a few seconds later, but Wynonna hit the power button again to see the picture.

It was a picture that someone else, presumably Waverly, had taken of them together. Wynonna remembered that evening very well.

Wynonna and Nicole had decided to have a chill night at Shorty’s, having a few drinks and just hanging out. At some point during the night, after a few games of pool (they’d each won two, but the brunette was pretty sure Nicole had let her win those two), they’d found their way to the jukebox. She remembered Nicole putting a quarter in and choosing a song without Wynonna knowing which one it would be.

Nicole had taken her hands and slowly guided her away from the jukebox until they reached the makeshift dance floor. Without a word, the redhead lifted Wynonna’s hands onto her shoulders before sliding her own hands around the brunette’s waist and pulling her close. “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley came through Shorty’s speakers, and Nicole pressed her forehead against Wynonna’s before connecting their lips for a soft, slow kiss. The love between them was clearly visible to every single person in the bar.

Wynonna’s head had found its way onto Nicole’s shoulder halfway through the song while they swayed together. And the picture had to have been taken seconds after that, because both their eyes had been closed.

And now, Wynonna couldn’t stop staring at Nicole’s lock screen background. The brunette had no idea how long she’d been staring at the phone in her hand, had not even noticed Nicole making her way downstairs until the redhead came to sit next to her.

“Waves took that picture and sent it to me the day after. I’ve been waiting to show you, love. Do you like it?” Nicole had no idea what was going on in the brunette’s head, and she was afraid that she’d made a mistake, putting that picture as her background. Wynonna hadn’t said a single word since she’d gotten downstairs either. The redhead tried to gauge her girlfriend’s reaction still when Wynonna suddenly turned her head and kissed her passionately and pushed her against the back of the couch before straddling her.

The passionate kiss ended after a long minute, and Nicole couldn’t stop a light chuckle from escaping her lips as Wynonna reached to take the phone in her hands. The brunette unlocked it and found the picture in her girlfriend’s camera roll, sending it to her own phone. Once that was done, Wynonna threw the phone to the side again before cupping the redhead’s face and connecting their lips.

“I love you so much, Nicole Haught. Let me show you exactly how much.”

Nicole felt herself being pushed back against the couch, watching as Wynonna stood up from her lap and kneeling down onto the floor before her.

They both thanked the heavens that Waverly had decided to spend the night at Rosita’s, because there was no stopping them now.


End file.
